


Stolen and Returned

by KattheSinisterAce



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: maybe it's poetry, maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started as something else, but it changed course on me</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stolen and Returned

**Author's Note:**

> This started as something else, but it changed course on me

She stands under the sky, the sun high and bright and hot, and she wishes. She longs to fly again, to feel the wind and the movement of her muscles. She longs to let herself be.  
But she cannot, for her wings were taken from her. Stolen by a man she thought she loved.  
In her dreams, she flies again. And when she wakes, they ache and burn and hurt, those places where her wings once were.  
She is filled with hatred and anger, and the creatures she loved and protected—even now, despite her anger and hatred, she protects them, they’re all the family she’s ever had—cower from her. She cares not, so blinded is she.  
Her powers grow dark, though the light never fades. She goes around and cares for the trees. They’re part of her home and she will protect and care for it.  
She gives a great gift to the child, a child whose father she once thought she loved. She doesn’t love him now. She wants nothing than to bring misery to him, just as he brought misery to her.  
The girl…she tries. Honestly, she does, she tries to hate this creature, this beastie. But the more she cares for her, just as she cares for the Moors, the more she begins to—  
This emotion she feels over the girl is strange, though one she thinks she remembers. She tries to ignore it. And even so, it grows within her, like a weed.  
The weed has bloomed. It is not a weed, but a beautiful flower. She keeps it, nourishes it. She loves.  
When the girl finds what she’s done, she leaves. She lets her. For all her powers, there’s nothing she can do.  
There is something, and as the sun slides downward, she grows more and more fearful.  
The sun is nearly set when she knows. Her gift has been given. She rides onwards.  
The boy. She thought he would be the answer. But he isn’t and she can’t help but feel like she had known he would not be.  
Her anger and hatred retreat. There’s nothing left.  
It’s just a light touch of lips, a farewell spoken softly and that the girl will never hear.  
It is enough.  
The fight is long and hard, and one she thought wouldn’t survive.  
And a wondrous thing had taken place: they were returned to her. She could fly again.  
His madness is destroyed.  
In the end, she flies again. She is happy, like she was as a child. All is at peace.


End file.
